


Vinvica

by orphan_account



Series: Vinvica Ship Fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Au, Episode: s01 Numéric | Pixelator, Episode: s03 Desperada, F/M, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vivica/Vincent Aza smut. My OTP. FOR NOW!. ADIOS SUCKAS!!!(u arent actually suckers tho) IM GONNA ADD MORE TAGS AS IF!
Relationships: Vincent Aza/Vivica
Series: Vinvica Ship Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154534
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Soooo.....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masked_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_R/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Return Of The Akumas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023572) by [Masked_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_R/pseuds/Masked_R). 



> Smut yey

This is smut so anyone who shouldn't be reading this please go away. Plus, you guys please don't report me as I'm new and report me if I'm doing something illegal and this took me so long to make. THANKS, PEEPS!!! Comment and request! I accept anything but not anything too extreme. :D


	2. Re:Return of the akumas Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go read the chapter yerself and this is the longer version of it. THIS IS THE EXTENDED SMUT VERSION(there is no clean version tho bc I'm too lazy like plagg)

Vivica's POV  
As we kissing I felt his hand slip down to grope my butt. Then he pinned me to the wall and bit my lip. I opened my mouth in response and his tongue slipped inside me. Pixelator(Vincent whoever but yeah) squeezed harder. I let out a moan when suddenly he picked me up in bridal style and pinned me to the bed in his room. From my Guitar case, he picked up two handcuffs shaped like triangles(THE INSTRUMENT NOT THE SHAPE). He fastened one around each wrist and fastened it around the headboard. He took out a choker shaped like a tambourine and placed in around my neck. 

"Is it comfortable?" Pixelator asked. I could only nod in response as I knew where this was heading. He started removing my clothes, first went my jacket then my shirt revealing my 32D size boobs.'WHY DOESNT HAWKMOTH GIVE US BRAS!?' I screamed in my head. Next went my pants, Pixelator paused for a moment to see the beauty of my pussy. I had shaved but left a thin strip down the middle and was too lazy to finish it off yesterday before I became...Desperada because of Spiryfier. He took another two handcuffs and spread my legs and he handcuffed it to the back of the bed. He started taking photos of me in this position."Will you hurry up!?"I shouted. I could felt myself growing wet.

Vincent POV  
I stripped my self of my clothes(Pixelators?) and surveyed Desperada's gorgeous body. She had musical notes around her body but not enough to be considered ugly. I slid into her and slid my 9inch cock with ease because of how wet she was(later they realised they forgot condoms). I broke her hymen while sliding my cock in. She screamed something unintelligible. 'Huh. She must be a virgin.' Pixelator himself knew he himself wasn't a virgin because he got drunk once and...fucked someone. I began thrusting hard into her while she was screaming but a while later Desperada started moaning. It was kind of cute though. I bent down and sucked at her neck. 

A while later after like a few more thrusts, she half moaned, half said:" I'm...*moan* gonna cum..." After she said that she spasmed and came all over my cock. Thanks to that, I thrust faster and faster. Desperada looked like she was gonna cum the second time. I picked up speed and she came again. Then I couldn't take it. I whispered to her "Gonna cum, want me to pull out?" She shook her head and kissed my lips the second time that day. So I did. I came inside her.

Vivica POV  
After he pulled out, he released me from the triangles but kept the tambourine collar on." Aw... my little slut." I said nothing but rested my head in his lap. He stroked my body slowly. Suddenly his phone rang. "Yes...Wait what the appointment?! Goddamit I forgot! Wait don't teleport here!..." I didn't hear anything else I was so tired I wanted to take a nap right then I yawned and slept in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! that was it! MY FIRST SMUTTTTT!!!!!!! YEEEEEYYYYYYY!!!!  
> Edit: I am thanks to no thanks :)


	3. Not an update just a thing i wanna share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all :3

I just want Masked_R to update their book and yes the reason I'm not posting anything cos I got writer's block. idk I want to write anything but sometimes I get good Ideas I am just too lazy like plagg to get up from my seat log in and type a chapter. I asked Vee(Bisexual Fangirl Forever) to help me write a story.I'm too dum and lazy. And yes I'm letting you guys request. I'm just a lonely sad person who plats among us and Hogwarts mystery. so sad~ anyways please comment and I will try my best to do it. on this Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Monday I will try to post but usually, I post on alternate weeks for example this week then not the next week but the week after that. THIS IS SO EXHAUSTING TYPING WITH TWO FINGERS COS I DIDNT LEARN TO TYPE WITH MY HANDS!!!!!SIGh. Adios and i will be working on the next chapter soon. :D

Vee commented that she was a minor so i felt bad and edited these. Srry Vee i wish i can say this in person slap me a thousand times of what ive done to you and i didnt know you were a minor cos i was too dum to ask. so yes i will not gift it to you and i am really sry the next chapter is fluff i think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry Vee


End file.
